The All Boys Academy
by Karin Liang
Summary: When Karin chooses from four pamphlets she chooses the one with the boy school.As she goes to this school she has to turn from a lady to a boy.Her life is turned upside down. How will Karin deal with her school and love life?
1. Chapter 1

It's unbelievable…To be in the most famous academy in the world…The Pink Lily Academy. It's the most popular all girls school in the world and I was in it.

"Karin, get over here right now! We're going to be leaving soon!" I jump, turn around, and I see my mom waving cheerfully and screaming at the top of her lungs for my attention. For goodness sakes, I am fourteen years old, to scream in front of our group, is the most embarrassing thing to do. I, Karin Sakura Liang, a girl with long black hair to my low back, five foot one, dark hazel eyes, a great complexion, and a great figure, as everybody gives credit for.

I walk toward my mother smiling a smile an actress can't do better. I smile for my own sake, because I know if I don't I'll be the laughing stock of this tour. Or worse, I'll be the laughing stock of my future school. I mean things might get really violent if I am to be called….."Mama's Girl."

When I arrive near my mom, I grab her by the collar and drag her away from the group. When we were far enough from the group, as I like it, "I whisper, "Mom, you didn't have to scream like a dying elephant. All you could have done was just whistle or something. Anything was fine as long as you didn't have to scream and wave." From the looks of it I knew that my mom is mad at me for dragging her away from the group and messing up her seven thousand dollar suit.

She looks straight into my eyes and exclaims in an angry voice, "Karin Sakura Liang! How dare you tell your mother what to do! I am _so_ ashamed by your shameful behavior! As your punishment," She gets closer and whispers in my ear, "You'll have to be a model for my company for a whole month."

I stare at in shock, then I snap out of it and complain, "Mom, please anything but that. You know how much I hate doing that."

She smirks at me then reply, "Your fault. Not mine. The decision is final."

When we get back in the group I feel someone watching me. I turn around and see two girls whispering something and pointing at me. They look straight at me, smiling, as they walk right in front of me. They pretend to whisper but I could hear everything they were saying.

They were saying, "Could you believe it? A girl our age being punished right in front of the group, isn't that embarrassing. I wouldn't want a girl like that at this school. Girls like that should just disappear. The world is better of without her." I feel my cheeks burning. A girl with perfect blond curls, turns around and asks me, "Am I right, "Mama's Girl." I feel tears welling up. "Oh, my. Would you look at that? She's blushing _and_ she's about to cry!" Without me noticing the tour ended and the girls left me following my mom to the exit and to our car. I left that academy feeling embarrassed and tears in my eyes.

As we are walking to our car I was dazed from crying and being embarrassed to death. As I rub my eyes in frustration I bump into someone or something and fall flat on my butt as a car is heading straight at me. I turn my head around and look straight at the car wide-eyed trying to scream, but not a sound comes out. Then everything goes black.

As I open my eyes slowly, I see a mysterious boy behind my hysterical mother. As soon as my mother sees my eyes open she goes hysterical. She jumps up and screams, "Doctor! DOCTOR! My daughter's awake! You! Boy, go get the doctor! She looks at me and said in a softer tone, "You'll be okay, darling. The doctors are coming right now. Oh, where's that boy! If he runs away I'm going to call the police."

I interrupt her before she could say another sentence, "Mom, what happened to me? All I remember is seeing a car come straight at me. Was I hit?"

My mom looked at me gravely and replied, "Yes, apparently you were. It's all that boys fault. You remember this was when we were at the school tour." I remembered the school tour clearly. "That boy just _bumped _into you and the next thing we know, I find you laying on the concrete with your head bleeding and you unconscious. I thought you were dead. I had never seen so much blood in my life before. I almost had a heart attack." I looked at her in astonishment. I have never in my fourteen years heard her so scared. As I tried to get up my whole body felt numb and I began to feel faint. I look at my mom, frightened.

I exclaim, "Mom, what's wrong with me!

She calmly replies, "The doctor told be you were unconscious and it was a very dangerous situation. He said that I was lucky. You could have died there. You will also have to stay in the hospital for at least two days." I feel faint and like my head is about to explode. As I am going to start complaining about my head, the door flew open with a bang. A doctor and two nurses come rushing in, while a boy came shuffling in behind them. The doctor takes my head in his hands and takes off a bloody bandage and puts a new one on my head. I was scared stiff. Like my mom, I have never bleed or seen this much blood. My mom spins around to face the boy and lets out her fury.

She asks all in one breath, "You! You hurt my daughter! What's your name? How old are you? Why don't you watch where you're going? Do you know who she is? Do you know who I am? Where do you live? Are you rich or poor? Where do you go to school? Why did you hurt my daughter? When's your birthday? Do you know that you have to stay and watch my daughter?" I struggle to keep my eyes open to examine the mysterious boy.

I see the boy and thought, "Well all he has is good looks." His hair's black, his eyes is a big pretty brownish- purplish color, he was at least a couple inches taller than me, he has his hands behind his head, and he's extremely cute.

He looks straight at us and answers all in one breath, "Hiroto Kazama. Fourteen. I was she wasn't. No. Yes. You are Crystal Liu Liang. Kyoto Mansion. Rich. Sakuragaoka Academy. I didn't. December twenty- fifth. What was the last question again?" I look at him then at my mother. I couldn't help but giggle. They glance at me then back at each other.

My mother stood up and repeated, "You have to stay and watch my Karin." Everybody went quiet. She looks at me and exclaimed, "Oh my! I'm late! Now, Karin be a good girl. I'll be leaving for the meeting," She kisses my forehead and walks out the door. I look at Hiroto and then at the door. I'm alone with a boy. The next thing we hear is a click. I planned on crawling off the bed like I usually do in the morning, but who knew that the bed is eighteen inches away from the floor. I turn to my left side, lift up a hand to put on the floor, but then I lost my balance and started feeling dizzy. I can feel myself falling off the bed and into Hiroto's arms. I look up at him while he looks down at me.

He looks me in the eye, sighs, and said, "Geez. You really know how to get into trouble. You should look at what you've done today.I don't know if I should stay or just leave you here." He pushes me back on the bed and went to check the door. He pulls on the handle a couple times, then puts his foot on the wall and starts pulling. As soon as he gave up he gave me an annoyed glare and looks at the window. He walks over to the window, opens it, and looks down. As soon as he looked down I felt like my head was going to explode and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

After Karin fainted, Hiroto thought of an escape plan. He opens the window and notices how high they were in the hospital. He looks on the other side of the hospital and counted nine windows top to bottom. As he thought of jumping from window to window he noticed that the windows were slippery and small. There was no way he was going to be able to escape. It was as if that rich witch knew he was going to escape and blocked all escape routes _and _put him on the highest level of the hospital. As he leaned over the window again there came a soft knock, a click and then the door opening. Hiroto slowly turned around to see a girl with soft brown curls to her shoulders, eyes as blue as the sea, bring in their late afternoon lunch. Now that was odd. To see a girl who could be a model, serve him food.

She turned to face him, curtsied (literally), and said, "I'm Mimi and I am that girl's… I mean Lady Karin's maid. If you need anything please just ring that bell and say what you want or need. I'm sure I'll be able to get you your necessities and needs but…. I won't be able to let you out of the hospital. I'm sorry and have a nice day."

As she turned around with her tray to leave Hiroto asked, "So when will I be able to leave this place?"

She turned around, shook her head sadly and said, "Unfortunately until Karin is better and able to leave the hospital. Which might be a while but I'm sure you'll be fine. After all you have me to talk to." As she said her statement she gave a little sly smile. Hiroto stared at her trying to get the meaning but when he finally did she exclaimed, "Well then! Dinner shall be delivered in a couple hours. Do you have any requests? If not I shall be taking my leave."

As she turned around to exit the room she threw a thick comic book at Hiroto, turned her head slightly and said, "Here's a little apology from me. On Lady Karin's behalf I apologize for all the trouble she has caused you." After she finished apologizing, she walked quickly out of the room and locked it. Hiroto sighed, shrugged, paced the room, sat down in a chair and gave up. Since he couldn't leave the hospital and he had a zero percentage of escaping he might as well take advantage of his stay. He opened his thick comic book and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. Yum. Ha ha. This book is hilarious.

A couple minutes after Hiroto had started his lunch, I woke up. I woke up finding my lunch (covered) in front of me and when I looked to my left, I see Hiroto reading a comic book while eating. He was laughing so hard that bits of his food flew into the air and landed on my arm. Disgusting. I lay on my bed for a couple more minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to look him straight in the eye and exclaimed, "Will you _please_ stop eating and laughing at the same time? It's revolting. It's common knowledge that you're spitting food on me! Are you some kind of idiot?" To my surprise, the only thing he did was glance at me and then returned to that horrible habit of his. At that response I got annoyed and got in a sitting position. I uncovered my lunch and looked at my mashed potatoes, black truffles, a slice of Camembert cheese, foie gras, a croissant, a pain au chocolat for dessert and a large cup of hot chocolate. So today's lunch theme is French. That's so like my mom. What I don't understand is why he gets to eat my food. I took a whole spoonful of mashed potatoes and said, "Hey Hiroto, I have a question."

He lowered his comic book, swallowed and said, "Ask away."

As he was looking at me, I pretended to take a bite of my mashed potatoes, but instead as it got near my mouth I flung it at Hiroto. As the mashed potatoes hit his face, I laughed hysterically at his surprised face. As I was laughing Hiroto threw the rest of his mashed potatoes in my face. As we both wiped off the mashed potatoes off our faces we kept glaring at each other. Soon after that we both finished our lunches in peace.

As I wiped my mouth with a napkin, I glanced at Hiroto and noticed that he had a bit of pain au chocolat on his mouth. I grabbed a napkin and leaned over just a bit and wiped his mouth. As I was wiping his mouth he looked at me with wide and surprised eyes. When I finished and was drawing my arm back he grabbed it and stared at me with such intensity that I couldn't take my eyes off of them. We stared at each other for a while. Him, with intense eyes and me with scared and confused eyes. There were three different questions going through my head. One, why was he holding my wrist so hard? Two, why is he staring at me with such intense eyes? Three, when is he going to let go?

When my hand started to lose feeling I began trying to tug my hand free of his. Who knew rich boys were so strong. He tightened his grip on my wrist and only loosened when I stop pulling. I was about to scream at him to let go until I heard noises outside our room and the door being opened.

As soon as my mom came bursting through the door screaming, "Hello!!!!!! How have you two been doing? My day was awful. How was lunch? Hiroto you didn't do anything to Karin, did you? So how did you like lunch? I picked out the dishes myself. Were they tasty? Which one was your favorite? Mine is the……." Hiroto had already let go of my hand. I could still feel his grip, but I looked up at Hiroto trying to understand why he grabbed my hand. I watched Hiroto listening to my mom talking about how horrible her day was and then asking random questions, but never letting him answer. As soon as she came she left. As she slammed and locked the door, Hiroto and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, all thoughts of before gone.

As Hiroto was holding his sides and trying to regain his composure he said, "You've… got a …. weird mom. She …. came… and went…. like a tornado….. and asked random…..questions."

I nodded and replied, "I…. know. She's…. the most unique….. director anybody…. has ever had." We both looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

Hiroto was one interesting boy.


End file.
